A Tale of Love and Madness
by TeaStains
Summary: When you have a psychiatrist like Marluxia's own, it's hard not to go to the brink of insanity- well, free fall off it; He's already a sociopath. And now he gets to make friends with all the other patients! Oh the joys of Mental Hospitals.  Rated M.


Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, nor have I come up with or own any of the characters or ideas. -sigh- Oh well.. I still have my dreams, yea?

Summary: When you have a psychiatrist like Marluxia's own, it's hard not to go to the brink of insanity- well, free fall off it; He's already a sociopath. And now he gets to make friends with all the other patients! Oh the joys of Mental Hospitals and all of those who inhabit them._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. <em>

It was mocking him, that stupid contraption- just like the drips falling onto a cold, metal sink every two minutes and forty-five seconds.

Cold eyes stared at the clock positioned evenly in the middle of the prison (read: room) and then to the scan the prison itself. Instead of the padded white walls and grey metal bars he was so used to this was actually… different. It did not announce its sinister qualities immediately but instead hid its horror under warm, caramel walls and decent pictures and paintings; with decorative little tid-bits and framed degrees.

But behind the warm atmosphere was death. No one came out of here the same- a part of them was crushed and erased after all the visits into the room.

He didn't like this place at all. If anything he preferred the white walls of his cell room than the mocking warmth of this prison he was held in.

Maybe the Electric Chair would've been better after all. He could've easily hatched a plan in which the electricity could go out at the precisely right moment or the guards died at exactly the right time and he touched the exact weak points where the metal helmet would've been secured around his head and while chaos and all hell broke loose he could easily slip away. And no one would have a clue because of this.

Marluxia was a deceiving man and he knew this fact perfectly well. With his rose pink hair, his smile, his eyes- they were those of a tricksters.

Also belonging to a sociopath.

Haven't you heard of him- The Graceful Assassin? Oh he's famous in his little town of Radiant Garden; Hollow Bastion now but it was still Radiant Garden to him. Anyways to get to the fact to why he was so famous. Well not famous rather..

He was _in_famous.

Look, when you kill at least eighteen people and report to have no recollection of it and you pass the lie detector and all those other tests for that report then some people call you a crazy pot. That is why he was in the hospital in the first place. Comprendo?

So here he was.

Waiting for some overly sweet or super strict broad to come in and baby him while he was stuck in this new prison.

They called it an 'office.' Pah! They were better liars than he was.

His impatience was growing and he swore if someone didn't come through that door in the next 2 minutes he was going to _trash this p-_

The doorknob turned. He looked around with an almost lazy look before a jolt of mental shock went through him and made him look…perplexed. So first of all, the overly sweet/super strict broad was a man (which technically wouldn't make him a broad but no technicalities.)

Second of all this person couldn't be described as a _man. _He was some sort of beautiful, porcelain doll with that skin that looked so breakable, so perfect; He was not exaggerating. It was spotless- not an inch of facial or bodily hairs in sight. Then that face with cheekbones molded just right and beautiful mako eyes narrowed just so to give that look-or rather illusion- of mischief or planning with those beautiful lashes lacing those hooded orbs; then there were those lips- those _**lips. **_

Dear Jesus, what tales those lips could spin.

Not full like a woman's own, not too thin either but almost proportionally perfect. They were set up into a sort of expression where you couldn't pin their exact emotion or attitude from just looking at it. _Neither smirk nor scowl, neither smile nor frown._ It was… perfect. (Heavens, he was going to use this word a lot today wasn't he?)

And the state of this man! He was tall- probably nearing 6 feet and a few inches, he couldn't tell right off the bat. He was lean and probably had some muscles under that annoying, white jacket of his- and his hair… It was even more so shocking than his own natural pink locks that were lit up in slight messy layers.

They were the purest of silver silk strands, tied back with bangs framing that perfect, perfect face on either side. And then his voice.

"Hello. You must be Marluxia."

Oh Claud, it just _oozed _charm. It wasn't too deep but not exactly feminine either; its tones demanded respect but also a sort of chivalry in its depths. Calming but assertive; kind but not for long. How- Marluxia wondered- did he sound when he was aroused? When he wanted something- when he was mocking someone?

_This _was going to be the one that 'helped' him? How would he be able to focus in the first place?

The patient took this all in in about…

Two minutes, 23 seconds, and 42 milliseconds if his calculations were right and his calculations were _always _right.

With an impassive face, he simply nodded and turned back around to face front, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them once more only to be greeted by the sight of that perfect man sitting in front of him. His hands were intertwined and he rested his chin on them, elbows propped up on the desk as he smiled a slow ray of black sunshine at him.

This heavenly devil, this devilish angel, this angelic demon bestowed that one smile that was so sweetly sinister that he just couldn't help but have a shiver shoot down and through his spine. It was the smile of.. of- of…

"Hello. I am Sephiroth and I'll be your psychiatrist for your time here. I'm sure we'll have some splendid time together, Marluxia."

And for some reason, just the way his eyes narrowed the slightest bit and how that smile grew and how he said his name oh so smoothly- almost as if it were a purr of a cat about to prey on the mouse that (Thought it) had escaped and outwitted him…

The purr of someone who could easily have a very dangerous mind

The Graceful Assassin- him!- felt a chill settle into his bones and goosebumps raise and… heat flush through him but the one thing he was surprised about most?

He had a faint glimmer that this man Sephiroth wasn't lying when he said that. Tch; Splendid times indeed.

_And what splendid times they were about to have. Marluxia just… didn't know it yet._

* * *

><p>AN: Man oh man! I'm just spitting out stories left and right now aren't I? Anyways- this is going to have a lotta pairings- if it continues. I don't know; something about mental hospitals and the workers there getting it on with the patients they're assigned to help is just awesome to me. I have so many stories to make from my fetishes you have no idea man.

Anyways, Rate and Review please! I would love a good critique and what some people would want in future chapters- not to mention what other pairings should be in here. I already have a fair idea of mixing up Final Fantasy with Kingdom Hearts anyways. I'm trying my best here to write a decent story with a series of chapters so.. Yeah!


End file.
